


Mirror,  mirror

by Madame_Wesker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Wesker/pseuds/Madame_Wesker
Summary: Just a piece of nothing that I was thinking about instead of writing
Kudos: 4





	Mirror,  mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Gods and Monsters WILL get an update this weekend. Had a bit of an emergency last weekend. Wrote this while I was on hold yesterday. Stay tuned my lovelies

There's something dark and dreadful   
Hiding just behind your eyes  
I see me  
Dark and dreadful, hiding inside your lies  
It calls to me. Beckons and compels me.   
You smile with teeth that gleam and bite  
Darkly I see you, delicate hate, elegant spite   
Mirror to mirror, I kiss your lips  
Frozen there, I sleep  
Among the battered souls that you keep  
Stretching my soul to fit you until it rips  
Broken, frayed, my whole essence in truth betrayed  
I grovel, I stand before the demon in the form of a man  
Beauteous angel, crimson winged  
Clawed and toothed, like a wild thing.  
Behind this veneer of charm and class  
Hides the will to shatter the world like glass.


End file.
